


Nice

by Kimmy



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bad Touch, Dragon wings, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, M/M, Sebastian Also Needs A Hug, They can hug each other!, Touch-Starved, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, Wingfic, and guess what?, gentle touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When Jace proves as much of a disappointment as Jonathan, Valentine throws him out, like rubbish, as he did before. To Edom. And there the angel winged Nephil finds a dragon who never knew love.Bad Things Happen Bingo, square: Broken angel, pairing: Jace/Sebastian Morgenstern.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Writen as part of Bad Things Happen Bingo over on tumblr, which you can find there at @badthingshappenbingo and me at @kimmycup. The works from my bingo card will be posted daily.

Jace was broken.

Everything hurt and burned and he could barely breathe through the pain but it was nothing compared to the pain of his broken heart. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, his head full of entangled thought, his emotions running wild for once.

He wasn’t sure what naive hope still was buried inside of him when he was kidnapped and ortured by his father but something in him couldn’t let go of that word.

Father.

That was what Valentine was. To Jace, as hard as it was to come to terms with, Valentine was his father. No matter what his name was, no matter how much he hurt him, it didn’t change the truth and it couldn’t change Jace’s instincts.

But to Valentine, Jace was never his son.

Jace was an experiment. 

A failed experiment.

And as Valentine activated his strength rune, approaching Jace, chained to the ceiling by his wrists and wings, it finally sunk in to Jace. This man raised him, he broke him, and he was his worst enemy.

As Valentine broke his wings, carefully cracking the most important bones until the white feathers were streaked with blood and slumped down, held only by the chains, Jace understood.

And although he wanted to run, he was too weak, although he wanted to cry, he had no tears left. There was just an overwhelming feeling of helplessness and resignation. He felt himself give up as someone unlocked his chains and he couldn’t even stand up without them, as someone threw his limp body inside a pentagram.

And as he saw the warlock chanting, Valentine looking thoroughly disappointed next to her, he could feel true despair but he couldn’t escape. And he wasn’t even sure anymore if where Valentine disposed of his trash, Alec would be able to follow him.

And when the burning red skies appeared over him, the earth suddenly turned sandy and warm, hot, scalding… He realized he was in Hell, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He closed his eyes and allowed the pain to take him.

***

_ Pain! _ _  
_ _ You made me a, you made me a believer, believer. _

_ Pain! _ _  
_ _ You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer. _

***

There was an Angel above him.

His hair was blonde, light, like ash and blood orange sun was giving him a halo. Two mighty black wings, like a dragon, protector, shielded Jace from the merciless rays, a momentary relief. His eyes were the darkest green Jace had ever seen, staring at him intently.

“You’re him.”

Harsh pain shot through Jace’s body, a quiet whine breaking out as his wings burned.

“Don’t move. They’re healing. Father had not gone easy on you.”

_ Father _ .

Jace looked closer, forced his eyes to open, in the rusty glow took in the young, slender features of a handsome face, of beautiful eyes, of familiar wings…

“You tried to kill me.”

His breath caught, the realization of who was looking at him but he didn’t move. The boy insisted he was healing him. Jace couldn’t defend himself anyway.

“I thought he loved you.”

Such simple truth. Didn’t Jace believe it himself, back then? He still believed it three months ago. He knows better now.

“It’s alright. I don’t hold grudges against those who tried to kill me. There’s too many of them.”

He tries to smile, play it off as a joke. He’s met with a concerned, thoughtful look that looks almost sympathetic.

“My name is Sebastian now. Welcome home, I guess.”

***

The first time he meets her, he understands.

He looks at Sebastian’s skin, at his beautiful face, the only place unmarred with scars and suddenly, suddenly he decides.

This boy is now his to protect. 

***

“To love…” The words still sound weird on his tongue. “...is not to destroy.”

Sebastian stills where he sits behind Jace, plucking out burnt feathers. Lilith came to see them. Their skin will heal and Sebastian’s wings are strong, but Jace’s feathers need care before they are able to heal.

“She makes me stronger.”

Jace doesn’t say anything for a while, Sebastian’s fingers warm and precise in his wings. They feel good. His inner Alec nudges him to say something. It’s weird to be in this other role, trying to be what Alec was to him when Valentine decided to experiment with his subject in a different environment.

He wonders if Alec is looking for him. If they will find out what happened, be able to ever help him out. He knows he shouldn’t think about it because there is nothing he can do, but he cannot help it.

He knows only one thing for sure.

He’s taking Sebastian with him.

“I thought so too. That Valentine made me stronger. And in a way, he did make us stronger. But we are survivors despite him, not because of him.”

He knows the next words are going to have consequence.

“To love is not to destroy, Sebastian. If Lilith really loved you she wouldn’t be doing this. You’re a toy to her, not a son. For  _ her _ good, not  _ yours _ .”

The fingers disappear from his wings with a sharp intake of breath. Sebastian stands up and Jace hears footsteps but then suddenly they stop. From the corner of his eye he sees a hand on the door before it disappears. Sebastian sits back down, and keeps grooming him, and Jace stay silent.

It feels like forever until Sebastian is finished and when he’s done he doesn’t move. Jace hesitantly turns around, seeing his eyes are unreadable and he pushes some more. He lifts his hand, eyes asking and he can tell Sebastian is confused before he realizes Jace is asking to touch him. He nods slightly.

They touched before. The wings, because wings are different, and short, passing touch. That kind that doesn’t hurt, even if Lilith does it, it’s just warm, like everything in Hell.

But Jace never really touched him. And he sees the barely noticable flinch. He knows Sebastian braces himself for the pain. He smiles and gently lays his hand on Sebastian’s bare forearm, ignoring the tiny, surprised sigh, and after a moment, he starts caressing Sebastian’s arm. 

He lets it go for a moment and then stops. Baby steps.

Sebastian looks at him before standing up and exiting.

Baby steps.

***

After that, Sebastian is almost… clingy, and yet afraid. He initiates contact a few times, but it’s hesitant, short, not too much of it. He accepts when Jace puts a hand on his shoulder casually when they talk.

Jace feels like it hurts a bit less, even if the angelic blood in his veins keeps boiling uncomfortably. 

He keeps hoping Alec will find him but Hell could be worse.

Lilith provides them with adjacent chambers and soft, big beds and comforters. Jace tries not to think how it reminds him of a dollhouse. The beds are soft and beautiful and completely useless to Jace. He sees Sebastian sleeps in his anyway, despite the fact he is drenched in sweat.

But Jace lays down on the floor and he can  _ almost _ feel the stone to be cold. 

When one day Sebastian gets up and lays down next to him, his head on Jace’s naked chest, a finger tracing light grey, faded runes, it feels like a victory. 

“How does it feel?”

“Nice.”

He closes his eyes and prays to Raziel for Alec and Magnus to find a way to get them out. 

***

Catarina is a petite woman with light blue skin and beautiful, platinum hair and she is the first one Jace sees when they fall on the floor of the Institute ops center. Magnus is still holding his hand, Sebastian’s hand in his another and then Jace’s eyes focus and he sees Alec and Izzy behind them.

He runs to them and buries himself in their embrace.

They found him.

He lets go, remembering Sebastian and he sees how he is still on the floor kneeling, Magnus being checked over by Catarina by now.

Jace can tell Magnus did something stupid but he decides to take his own advice and allow Magnus to make his own choices. His inner Alec tells him it’s not a matter for now and real Alec ignores his boyfriend for the sake of checking over his parabatai and a mysterious by he brought from Hell.

“Can he stay in my room for now?”

“Of course.”

He is grateful that when he enters, they enter, the candles are all out, just the glow of the lamps present, the fireplace empty and all windows open. The cold feels heavenly on his skin. 

Alec sits on the bed and Jace sits next to him, Sebastian standing awkwardly before Jace extends his hand and leads Sebastian to sit next to him. He closes his eyes for a moment and allows the bond to settle again. 

Alec squeezes his hand.

“Just sleep for now, okay? Cat can check you over tomorrow. You’re probably overwhelmed right now.”

Jace just looks at Alec gratefully and smiles at Izzy where she stands in the doorway. As they leave and silence falls around them, cald air caressing his skin, he finally feels peace. Sebastian shifts a bit closer to him and it makes Jace smile at him reassuringly an pull him down on the bed. 

He hold him close and wipes away his tears and allows his own to fall into the lightest blonde hair.

In the morning he will wake up and he will be in awe of how light green and emerald Sebastian’s eyes seem in natural light and then all hell will break loose as they will have to start getting back to reality but for now, he falls asleep, untroubled for the first time in months.

***

Jace eyes Sebastian where he sits in the corner, the laptop closed at his side. Jace is back to training and work, so much better now that it’s everyday problems and war is over, but Sebastian is not a warrior. His sharp mind is made for building strategy and Alec was delighted to put him in the ops management.

He put the staff back on the rack and watches Izzy walk out, leaving them alone, Sebastian standing up and approaching him. Jace wipes the sweat off his face and torso, putting the towel down and turning to meet his… something.

His Sebastian.

He smiles and he’s met with an equal smile, slender fingers with faded scars finding their way to his chest, the runes deep black again. He bites back laughter as Sebastian’s gentle touch tickles his skin.

Then suddenly he is leaning in, surprising Jace and his lips are on his. Jace melts into the kiss, all the sweeter because Sebastian initiated it and he closes his eyes in pleasure.

When he opens it, Sebastian has a thoughtful, but pleased expression on his face.

“How does it feel?”

“Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Believer by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
